


Last Friday Night

by Ellielunalove1d



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellielunalove1d/pseuds/Ellielunalove1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the whole song writes an entire story and this is what happened. I don't own Katy and her actions etc...I'm just interpreting the lyrics. Everyone except Katy is somebody I invented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write this so I did. It was a lot of fun I have to admit. We know how to party in Cali!

Katy opened her eyes slowly, feeling stiff and sore. She rolled over and found a dark haired man asleep next to her. She let out a little groan and put a hand to her head as it pounded from her movements. She stumbled out of bed and blearily tried to find clothes. She picked up a shirt and then dropped it in disgust as the stench of alcohol filled her nostrils. She dug inside her dresser and pulled out a simple bra and a mini skirt. She glanced in the mirror to find a large dark purple mark on her neck. “Oh shit.” She said slowly.

Her phone began to ring downstairs and she stumbled downstairs. “Katy?” A voice said.

“Who is this?” She replied.

“It’s Ericka.”

“Oh hi.”

“What the hell happened last night?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ugh. I’ll send you a link. I don’t even want to mention it. Must have been crazy.”

“I guess. I can’t remember the sex. He looks like he was a good lay…”

“What about the party?”

“What party?”

“What party! Katy, look around you idiot!”

Katy looked up and saw unconscious people scattered around the room, the nauseating stench of puke, piss, and booze drifted to her nostrils and Katy doubled over and gagged.

“Okay…I’m going to hang up now. Get everything sorted okay?”

Katy managed a weak groan and then the line clicked. She looked up to see streamers hanging from the ceiling and glitter and colors were everywhere. She opened the back door to allow fresh air to come in. A blonde girl was slumped naked over the barbeque with evidence of sex streaked over her ass. A weirdly dressed man was naked from the waist down and curled in a half fetal position facing Katy. She rolled her eyes. “Okay so there’s the DJ. But what the fuck happened?”

Katy walked back through the kitchen into the living room and did a double take. More people were scattered around the room with the huge crystal chandelier shattered and disfigured on the floor. Katy walked over to it a bit, avoiding glass and picked up a dress from the floor. It was a skanky, low cut, slutty dress that showed too much cleavage and ass. There was a huge tear from the base to the shoulders and Katy dropped it. “That was my favorite one…”

She wandered into the next room and opened up her laptop. A few emails at the top of her inbox caught her eye.

Car towed, 1:37am Pick up a this location:

Katy groaned. “Fuck!”

Interview at 8am ~Management

Katy looked at her watch. It read 12:45pm “Shit!”

Where the fuck are you? It’s 8:30 and we just cancelled the interview!~Management

“What am I supposed to tell him?” She asked herself.

Katy! There are police officers looking for you. Why would they do that?~Management

“The hell? What did I do last night?”

Her stomach lurched again and she ran into the bathroom to throw up. She headed to the kitchen to grab a can of ginger ale. She went back to her laptop.

Here’s the link to the pictures of last night. What the hell!?!~Ericka

Katy opened the link. There were pictures of Katy in front of bars, naked in the park, running from men in uniform, and then another few with her clearly being intimate with somebody.

“I’m screwed…” She sighed. “Oh well.”

She laughed as suddenly everything came rushing back. Her current best guyfriends, Kevin and Jacob, had intitally invited her out for a light evening of drinking. Which had evolved to the trio transforming every bar they went to into a mad house…

\-----

“C’mon Katy…It’ll be fun.” Kevin said.

“I have an interview tomorrow.” She protested.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll be back in time.” Jacob assured her.

“But…”

They both grabbed her arms. “Three shots please.” Kevin said, setting down his credit card on the counter. The three of them downed their shots quickly and they quickly ordered more. After their fourth ones, Katy felt increadibly tipsy and as the beat of the music began to move her, she jumped up on a pool table and began singing along. A few other men and women joined in her singing, and a nearly naked pole dancer jumped up and began to hump Katy instead.

Not even fifteen minutes later, a bouncer kicked Katy out, and she dragged Kevin and Jacob along with her. They ran to the next bar and the same process repeated itself.

“Another shot.” Kevin drawled.

“Your card came up as maxed out.” The bartender said with a disapproving look on her face.

Kevin smirked and grabbed the girl’s blouse and licked up from her chin to her ear. She shoved him off and beckoned to a bouncer. Once again, the three were kicked out.

The next bar ended in both Jacob and Katy’s cards getting maxed out and then the three hit the boulevard, a case of beer stashed in the back of their car. They pulled out the six bottles and then parked the car, not quite noticing the tow away zone. They headed to the park and sat together in the grass. Katy wasn’t sure who made the move first, but Kevin leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth.

When Katy pulled away, she was greeted with Jacob’s naked form. He took her hand and pulled her up to kiss him. He stripped off her clothes and then Kevin’s naked body pushed into hers as well, sandwiching her between the two men. She giggled and pulled away. She turned and ran through the trees and noticed a small lake. She jumped off the dock and jumped into the dark glassy water. She pushed her dark hair off of her forehead as two similar splashes sounded on opposite sides of her.

Jacob and Kevin approached her, sandwitching her between them again, and then she gave in to the throes of pleasure. She threw her head back against Jacob’s shoulder as Kevin sucked on her neck. She blacked out after she was riddled with blinding ecstacy.

\-----

Katy groaned as the memory hit her. She peeked out the window to see the pink flamingos from her front yard in her pool and she finally laughed at the stupidity of it all. Sure, she had one hell of a mess to pick up, but hey! She could do it all again next Friday night. Right?


End file.
